


rhododendron

by yummyda



Series: in the pines [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyda/pseuds/yummyda





	rhododendron

"Shit," Washington curses, head banging against the wall behind him, "shit." 

Maine puffs a laugh against his neck, and Washington groans. His hands clutch at Maine's shoulders, his legs are locked around Maine's hips. He doesn't need to hold himself up, Maine's got a hand around his waist and he's strong enough to keep him there, but his legs are tense around him anyway. 

It was a successful mission, they don't have as many as they'd like, but everything went perfect. On the plane back the energy between all of them was palpable, the air electrified. They can never settle down after missions, most of them anyway. There's too much excitement in Washington's body for him to be calm now. 

Maine corners him after they leave the director and the counsellor. It's not easy, Washington fights back because that's what he knows, all he is, even after the mission is over. Maine hushes him, grabs his fists, and squeezes his legs together over Washington's. He could get out, probably, but Maine's got a smile on his face and he's still just hushing him. So Washington goes with him when he tilts his head, tugs on his arm, to get him to follow. 

It's how he ends up here, naked and covered with fresh sweat. The layer from the mission had nearly dried, but Maine causes a new wave of heat to roll through him. 

"Maine," Washington hisses, there's a dull ache in the back of his head, not enough pain to cause concern, but enough to ground him. He needs Maine to stop fucking around with him. 

Maine rubs the thumb on his free hand over Washington's hip, close but not where he wants it. He's still laughing and Washington is going to punch him. He doesn't have the patience for this, not now, not with the way he can feel the blood rushing through his veins and his pulse thumping loud in his ears. 

Washington wiggles his hips, trying to get Maine's attention where it should be. It doesn't work, Maine bites at his collar bone in retaliation and it only makes him twitch, hips bucking up. It makes Maine bite him again, slightly higher, and it has Washington sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, trying to stay quiet. 

Washington's had enough. He doesn't need his grip on Maine's shoulders to stay upright, he knows Maine has him, won't let him fall. He drops one of his hands, hooks the other around Maine's neck to pull himself straighter, and finally, finally, he wraps his hand around his dick, jerking fast. Maine huffs, the sound loud against Washington's ear, and he can tell Maine is annoyed by it, wants him to wait. He can't though, his body is humming with too much energy and he needs the calm that will come. 

Maine grunts, more gravelly than even his normal tone, and he grabs Washington's wrist, pulling it away. Washington makes a pitiful noise, not quite a whine but close enough that it would embarrass him if he weren't so needy.

"Let me," Washington groans, stuttering as Maine bites down on his shoulder, "Maine, fuck- let me-"

Washington can feel Maine giving in, his body starting to relax a little, and he smiles, bumping his nose against Maine's cheek. Maine smiles back, and the action seems to break what's left of his resolve to make Washington wait. He lets go of Washington's wrist, and before Washington can think to move it on his own, Maine wraps his own hand around both of them. 

Maine's hands are big, calloused, they feel almost too rough against him, but Maine's cock is smooth, and a moan jolts out of him at the sudden contact. Maine presses his lips to Washington's, less of a kiss and more of a 'be quiet'. Washington kisses him anyway, groaning into his mouth while Maine's hand quickens. 

Washington won't last long, he feels like it's been hours since Maine dragged him away only to tease him. He can feel Maine shuddering, the grip he has on Washington to hold him up getting tighter. Maine's hand squeezes at his side, and he loves that, to feel the strength Maine really has, how much he has to hold back. 

Washington can't keep up the pretense of the kiss, and he lets his head fall forward, pressing his forehead to Maine's. He can't stop moving, can't stop himself from clawing at Maine's back. He feels Maine's hips stutter, his sharp intake of breath, and oh- Maine's hand doesn't stop, even now, and Washington is too loud, but Maine keeps going. His eyes are shut so tight he sees white behind his eyelids, and he can't think enough to open them because Maine's hand is moving so fast and he can feel the warmth of Maine's come on his body, and fuck, it's too much. 

Maine doesn't let go of him when he comes, he supports all of Washington's weight as he sags in Maine's arms. He nuzzles Washington's neck, getting his attention, and it takes a minute, but Washington looks up. Maine nods at him, checking to see if he's okay, and Washington nods back. Maine lowers him slowly, keeping his grip on his waist. Washington is wobbly on his feet, but he shakes his head, pushing at Maine's arm. 

"Thanks," Washington says, they're so close he has to look straight up to see Maine's face. Maine nods again, a small smile on his face. 

Washington is quick to put his clothes back on, he wants to go shower so he can get to sleep before the drowsiness wears off. Maine takes his time, but that's Maine, doesn't want to go fast when he doesn't have to. Washington is all the way dressed before he even has his pants on. 

"See ya," Washington calls, already running out the door. He barely hears a low grumbling as the door closes, and it makes him laugh, he's not waiting for Maine again.


End file.
